


Um sonho de natal

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Special, Christmas Wishes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, xiubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: No dia 24 de dezembro, Baekhyun é visitado pelo Espírito Natalino e lhe é concedido um desejo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	1. Um: Espírito natalino

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também foi postada no inkspired.

Baekhyun batucou a ponta dos dedos na mesa da lanchonete, os olhos castanhos distraídos e o pensamento longe. Olhava através da janela de vidro, mas não via realmente a paisagem da rua tão pouco movimentada. Seus olhos viam outra coisa, viajavam pelo passado. Era um daqueles momentos de quase morte, quando a pessoa via toda a sua vida diante de seus olhos. Mas no caso de Baekhyun, ele apenas via toda a sua vida ao lado do seu melhor amigo, Kim Minseok. Enquanto o mesmo se encontrava do outro lado da rua, apertando o casaco contra o corpo afim de aplacar o frio e diminuir o nervosismo que tinha em atravessar ruas, devido a um antigo acidente de infância, quando o loiro fora atropelado por uma moto.

Mas só Baekhyun sabia disso, além dos pais do _amigo_ porque entre eles não havia segredos e porque Minseok gostava de contar tudo sobre si, numa forma de afastar fantasmas. No entanto, Kim Minseok finalmente atravessou a rua e entrou na lanchonete. Deu ‘bom dia’ a quem conhecia e passou pela portinha do balcão, para correr para a porta que dava acesso a cozinha e então dobrar a direita, onde ficavam os armários dos funcionários. Baekhyun conhecia cada um daqueles passos, cada detalhe daquele velho caminho, que ele mesmo já havia pegado quando chegava apressado na lanchonete, louco para contar qualquer novidade ao amigo durante o almoço.

Agora, Baekhyun sentava-se, sozinho, em um dos lugares na lanchonete apenas para observar o outro. Como um clandestino. Mas só durava alguns minutos, o suficiente para que Baekhyun pedisse a mesma xicara de café de sempre enquanto escutava o velho ‘como vai, _senhor_?’ da boca do Kim. Era um tanto doloroso, porque nada nos trejeitos dele denunciava que um dia o tinha conhecido, nada nele lembrava de qualquer coisa de si. Fazia Baekhyun se sentir um fantasma, uma alma errante, eternamente se alimentando das migalhas de Kim Minseok.

— Olá. — ele se aproximou, o avental rosa amarrado na cintura e um bloquinho nas mãos. — O de sempre? — sorriu e Baekhyun se sentiu corar como um idiota, por ter sido pego de surpresa.

— Um chocolate quente, dessa vez. — sorriu de volta e alguma coisa brilhou no fundo dos olhos de Minseok.

— Ah, está se arriscando em novos sabores. — falou enquanto escrevia no bloquinho.

— É o clima de natal. — Baekhyun brincou e o outro sorriu mais para si.

— Já, já trago seu pedido. — disse antes de começar a se afastar.

Baekhyun observou suas costas e meio sorriu enquanto abaixa os olhos. Sentia-se sempre um adolescente quando estava na presença de Minseok. Um tanto envergonhado e atrapalhado demais. Quase não conseguia controlar, da mesma forma que não conseguia controlar o fato de continuar indo ali, se torturando um pouquinho a cada fim de semana. Tomar suas doses de veneno, que não matava, mas doía bastante.

Brincou com os saleiros, ajeitando-os em ordem sobre a mesa. Depois voltou a olhar para além da janela e quase viu a si mesmo, bem mais novo, entrando naquela mesma lanchonete e indo em direção à Minseok, do mesmo modo como queria fazer agora. Porque aquilo já tinha acontecido. Um zilhão de anos atrás, como que em outra vida, com outro Baekhyun, mas o mesmo Minseok.

Eles tinham sido um casal normal. O típico clichê de amigos que se apaixonam e tinham sido muito felizes. Quem olhasse pros dois, saberia disso. Os pais de Minseok os apoiavam e todos sempre lhe perguntavam quando iriam casar. Baekhyun estava esperando a faculdade acabar para fazer o pedido, ainda lembrava do dia que foi escolher a aliança, da surpresa que faria. Mas também lembrava da forma como estragou tudo, da forma como machucou Minseok o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de si. O suficiente para todos o odiarem.

— Aqui. — Minseok o tirou dos seus pensamentos. — Seu pedido. — disse colocando sobre a mesa a xicara de chocolate quente e uma fatia de bolo, que Baekhyun não tinha pedido.

— Ah, eu não... — Baekhyun começou a dizer quando viu a fatia de bolo.

— Por conta da casa. — Minseok disse simplesmente ao mesmo tempo que piscava um dos olhos e se afastava.

Observou a silhueta do Kim, havia um comichão engraçado no seu estômago. Borboletas, percebeu e se viu sorrindo antes de beber um pouco do chocolate. Começou a comer em silêncio, mas de vez em quando pegava o olhar do Kim sobre si. Acabava lhe enchendo de esperança ao mesmo tempo que o lembrava o porquê de ter se afastado. Quando terminou de comer, foi até o balcão pagar. Agradeceu, por um momento, por Minseok não estar ali. Quem estava ali era Jongin, de acordo com o que leu no crachá.

— Feliz natal. — o garoto disse quando se despediu.

— Pra você também. — retribuiu e começou a se afastar em direção a saída.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco e se preparou para passar pela porta aberta pelo novo cliente que entrara. Contudo, antes que pudesse alcançar a saída, Minseok estava parando na sua frente. Natural demais para que Baekhyun achasse que não era de propósito.

— Já está indo. — ele disse enquanto guardava o bloco de notas no bolso da frente do seu avental.

— É... — Baekhyun se viu erguendo a mão e colocando na nuca, não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria falar. Uma parte sua queria sair correndo, mas a outra estava com saudade demais para fazer isso. Então ficou, como o velho idiota de sempre.

— Bom, você sempre vem aqui e eu nem sequer sei o seu nome. — o Kim falou, por fim, o que vinha lhe incomodando desde sempre.

Aquele homem estava ali todo fim de semana, mas ninguém que trabalhava na lanchonete sabia o seu nome ou que fazia da vida. Estava sempre sozinho e nunca tirava os olhos de Minseok por mais de cinco minutos. Era no mínimo estranho e depois, se tornou normal de uma forma que o Kim não sabia explicar, porque sempre lhe parecia que já tinha visto aquela pessoa.

— Baekhyun. — respondeu sem conseguir evitar. Impulsivo, como sempre. — Byun Baekhyun.

— Prazer, eu sou...

— _Kim Minseok._ — Baekhyun completou, interrompeu, pensou alto.

— O que? — Minseok sentiu suas bochechas corando e o coração deu aquele salto, fora do ritmo.

— Está escrito no crachá. — Baekhyun agiu rápido e o Kim abaixou o olhar para o crachá, procurando o que ele tinha dito.

— Ah, é. — mas as bochechas ainda continuavam coradas quando encarou o Byun.

Então, era Baekhyun quem estava abaixando os olhos, envergonhado. Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse se recuperar do constrangimento, um cliente estava chamando por Minseok e ele teve que se afastar, com um pedido de desculpas que não fazia parte do momento. E Baekhyun estava saindo dali, encarando Busan coberta de neve e o ar nem tão fresco assim do dia. Apertou o casaco contra seu corpo e se afastou da lanchonete o mais rápido que conseguia, apressou o passo e quase escorregou no gelo, mas logo estava se recuperando, encostando na parede mais próxima e respirando fundo como um maluco. Estava agindo como um, afinal.

Não era como se Minseok fosse o monstro naquela história. Fora Baekhyun quem estragara tudo e parecia ao ponto de estragar tudo agora com aquela bobagem de sentir saudade e amor, devia só se afastar como os pais de Minseok pediram que fizesse e como os seus próprios pais aconselharam. Era melhor para todos que Baekhyun não estivesse perto, pois quando ele estava alguma coisa sempre dava errado. Minseok e Baekbeom eram as provas concretas disso.

Desencostou-se da parede e continuou seu caminho, andando devagar agora. Seu terapeuta sempre dizia que precisava se acalmar, não podia se descontrolar porque isso acabava trazendo sentimentos um tanto incontroláveis que podiam leva-lo a ter uma recaída. E ter uma recaída, era tudo que Baekhyun não queria, principalmente depois de dois anos sóbrio.

Levantou o rosto e pensou se deveria passar em um supermercado. Quem sabe comprar alguma coisa para a ceia de natal que pretendia fazer para si mesmo. Aquele seria o terceiro natal que não passava com a família desde a forma como eles tinham brigado da última vez, tão feio. Cheio de dizeres ruins um pro outro. Então, passaria sozinho porque não tinha amigos tão próximos assim e porque odiava a forma como sua língua se tornava pastosa na boca quando percebia outras pessoas consumindo álcool perto de si, a forma como a fome crescia em si. Preferia ficar sozinho para evitar isso.

Era melhor. Tinha aprendido que era melhor.

E além do mais, não estaria realmente sozinho. Havia a reunião do AA naquela noite e se tivesse algum problema, sempre podia ligar pro seu terapeuta ou para um dos números de ajuda do AA.

— Senhor, contribua para o natal das crianças do Lar Comunitário. — um homem usando um gorro de natal e segurando um sino com uma cestinha, o abordou.

Baekhyun parou e o fitou, assustado pela forma como tinha sido tirado dos seus pensamentos. Mas se viu assentindo mesmo assim, retirou as moedas que haviam no seu bolso e colocou na cestinha que ele segurava.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu e Baekhyun se curvou parcialmente. — Que seu desejo se realize. — o homem segurou suas mãos e sorriu, Baekhyun se viu sorrindo de volta para ser simpático.

Então, o homem estava se afastando e abordando outras pessoas. Baekhyun encarou o homem, balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho até em casa. Tinha desistido de ir até o supermercado.

*******

— Eu comecei a beber com 18 anos, logo depois que entrei na faculdade. No começo, foi mais porque eu queria me enturmar com os veteranos e todos sempre pareciam muito felizes quando bebiam, mas comecei a exagerar. — olhou para os outros participantes da roda na reunião de AA, era a primeira vez que sentia a necessidade de contar sua história. — Eu me sentia invencível quando bebia, extrovertido e todos pareciam gostar de mim mais daquela forma. — respirou fundo. — Com 22 anos, eu e meu irmão estávamos voltando de uma festa. Ele também tinha bebido, mas eu com certeza estava mais bêbado. Insisti para dirigir e ele deixou, então... — ficou calado.

A sala inteira ficou calada e Baekhyun não sabia mais como continuar. O que mais ele deveria dizer? Todos já conheciam o fim daquela história, todos pareciam saber como seu irmão morreu porque Baekhyun estava bêbado demais para conseguir chegar em casa em segurança e para piorar, estavam faltando pedaços na história. Minseok também estava naquele carro, dormindo no banco de trás depois de ter bebido demais naquela festa de aniversário. Seu namorado estava sem cinto de segurança e mesmo Baekbeom também estava, apenas Baekhyun teve a decência de colocá-lo, num ato involuntário que nunca soube explicar.

— Eu ultrapassei um sinal. — resolveu continuar contando. — Minha visão estava embaçada demais para que eu visse o quanto estava errado. — suspirou. — Um caminhão bateu no lado direito do carro, o lado que meu irmão estava. Nós capotamos e quando eu acordei, estava no hospital. — ficou calado novamente, mordeu o lábio e os olhos molharam-se, por isso se viu abaixando o rosto e chorando, baixinho. — Meu irmão estava morto. — confessou e engoliu um soluço.

Sentiu quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro, mas Baekhyun não conseguia aceitar o consolo. Matará o irmão e destruirá a vida de Minseok, de uma forma irreparável. O seu querido, Kim Minseok, que nunca mais lembraria de si. Havia tido o cérebro danificado, perdera maioria das suas memórias. Lembrava-se apenas do básico, coisas como seu nome, onde morava e o nome dos seus pais. Do resto, teve que reaprender enquanto Baekhyun escolhia se afastar e não ser lembrado mais, porque estava cansado demais da forma como tinha estragado tudo. Não merecia Minseok, nunca mereceu. E por isso, tinha sido melhor se afastar.

Também tinha se afastado da própria família. Se sentia tão imensamente culpado pela morte do irmão, que não conseguia ficar perto dos pais sem sufocar um pouquinho a cada vez e além do mais, o relacionamento com seu pai tinha se tornado muito pior do que antes, quando seu pai nunca tinha aceitado muito bem a sua sexualidade. E sua mãe não conseguia olhar na sua cara sem chorar, tinha desenvolvido depressão ou algo assim, Baekhyun não sabia. Sabia só que tinha estragado tudo e por isso foi para longe. Era melhor para todo mundo, afinal.

E hoje, completava-se dois anos que frequentava as reuniões do AA e estava limpo do álcool. Só que haviam datas como aquela, o natal, onde tudo voltava tão forte, que Baekhyun só sentia vontade de encher a cara até entrar em coma.

— Está tudo bem, Baekhyun. — o orientador da reunião disse, seu terapeuta. Kim Junmeyon. — Você está se tornando uma pessoa melhor.

Estava se tornando, Baekhyun pensou, não era ainda e talvez, nunca fosse. Enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

— Como dizemos aqui? — Junmeyon puxou o coro e os outros disseram:

— _Você trabalhou duro_.

E Baekhyun sorriu, porque sempre achara aquilo ridículo. Ele não sentia como se estivesse trabalhando duro ou fazendo alguma coisa demais. Estava apenas tentando não ser um bêbado, estava tentando não terminar na rua como um mendigo e dar mais desgosto para sua família.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu mesmo assim.

Respirou fundo mais um pouco e se preparou para escutar mais um relato naquela noite, afinal, era isso que eles faziam: deixavam outras pessoas verem seus fantasmas e o quanto estavam quebrados. Mas Junmeyon estava ali para tentar coloca-los na linha, tentar conserta-los com suas palavras quentinhas.

Quando a fase de relatos terminou, eles lancharam, meio rindo, contando casos da vida cotidiana. Era a parte predileta de Baekhyun, porque ele se sentia quase normal, como se estivesse entre amigos e de alguma forma estava, porque passava mais tempo com as pessoas do AA do que com outros conhecidos, então os considerava amigos.

Estava assinando o livro presencial quando Jongdae se aproximou de si, lhe estendeu um convite.

— Se quiser aparecer. — falou enquanto Baekhyun pegava o convite e lia. — Prometo que não terá nada alcoólico. — comentou em tom de brincadeira porque ninguém no mundo tiraria sarro deles mais do que Jongdae.

— Uh... isso é bom. — Baekhyun riu e guardou o convite no bolso. — Eu apareço lá.

Jongdae sorriu antes de abrir os braços e o abraçar, sem aviso nenhum.

— Você trabalhou duro, Baek. — sussurrou no seu ouvido e Baekhyun o abraçou de volta enquanto sentia os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. — Espero que seu desejo de natal se realize. — disse e o Byun piscou, porque aquela frase lhe era familiar.

— O-o que? — se afastou do Kim e Jongdae apenas lhe sorriu, enigmático demais.

— Tenho que terminar de entregar os convites antes de todos irem embora. — e simplesmente se afastou.

— Espera. — tentou segurar o braço do Kim, mas já era tarde demais.

Tentou ir atrás dele, mas logo Junmeyon estava aparecendo na sua frente.

— Você fez bem hoje, Baekhyun. — ajeitou os óculos no rosto. — Foi corajoso ao contar _aquilo_.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, mas assentiu antes de dizer:

— Eu acho que precisava contar, dizer em voz alta tudo o que aconteceu.

— Mas não contou à eles a história completa. —colocou a mão sobre o ombro do paciente, porque além do líder das reuniões, Junmeyon era o terapeuta do Byun.

— E-eu...

— Ficou com medo de sofrer represálias por sua sexualidade, eu entendo. — suspirou. — Mas está tudo bem, sim? Não há nada de errado com você. — assegurou.

— Além de ser um alcoólatra. — fez piada e Junmeyon riu.

— Ninguém é perfeito. — falou e o Byun balançou a cabeça, humor negro de longe era o que tinha lhe restado e depois que começara a frequentar as reuniões do AA, tinha se tornado pior fazer piada com a sua condição.

Ali, entre aquelas pessoas que entendiam o que acontecia consigo, Baekhyun se sentia acolhido o suficiente.

Junmeyon se afastou para falar com outra pessoa e Baekhyun aproveitou para se despedir. Ele prometeu, mais uma vez, que iria na festa de natal de Jongdae e então, saiu dali. Pretendia tomar um banho quando chegasse em casa e tentar escrever ao menos um cartão de natal para sua mãe, afinal, ela merecia saber que ele ainda estava vivo. Caminhou até em casa, porque o lugar onde acontecia as reuniões não era tão longe assim do apartamento que morava e isso até foi bom, porque a caminhada em si, o ajudou a colocar alguns pensamentos no lugar. Se sentia mais leve agora que contara sobre como a bebida tinha destruído sua vida, a forma como ele a usou indevidamente e acabou machucando pessoas que amava.

Ao chegar em casa, tirou os sapatos e o casaco pesado. Foi até o telefone fixo que ficava na cozinha e tratou de fazer um pedido para o restaurante mais próximo. Enquanto o pedido não chegava, aproveitou para tomar um banho quente. Não demorou do jeito que esperava no banho, afinal tinha que estar apresentável quando a entrega chegasse. Por isso, saiu do banheiro logo e foi em direção ao seu quarto, a toalha estava enrolada na cintura, entrou apressado no cômodo. E foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, abriu e soltou a toalha, deixando que escorregasse até o chão. Estava nu enquanto escolhia uma roupa para vestir.

Colocou primeiro uma camisa, então se apressou em procurar uma cueca e só então virou-se para pegar a calça que estava sobre a cama. Mas parou o ato no meio do caminho ao notar um homem sentado na beira da sua cama e sem que pudesse controlar, soltou um grito, o que só serviu para que aquela pessoa gritasse também.

— O que! Quem é você?! — Baekhyun gritou, as costas bateram contra a porta fechada do guarda-roupa.

— Entrega especial. — o homem riu e levantou a caixa de pizza, numa forma de dar ênfase ao que dizia.

Baekhyun se limitou a encostar-se mais no guarda-roupa e arregalar os olhos.

— Olha, está tudo bem. — a pessoa se levantou, ajeito o terno.

Não parecia nenhum pouco como alguém que entrega pizzas. Baekhyun olhou em volta e depois olhou pro homem, novamente.

— Por que está na minha casa? Achei que vocês... uhn... _entregadores..._ batiam na porta. — Baekhyun conseguiu dizer, mesmo que seu coração ainda estivesse aos saltos de susto.

— Oh. Desculpe-me por isso. — o homem tornou a sorrir. — Faz realmente muito tempo desde a última vez que visitei um humano.

— O-o que? — gaguejou. — Co-como assim humanos? Por acaso... você... não...

— Não, querida criança. — tornou a sentar-se na beira cama de Baekhyun. — Eu sou o que vocês conhecem como _Espirito Natalino,_ mas pode me chamar de Sehun se isso for mais fácil pra você.

— Como assim Sehun? — Baekhyun estava cada vez mais confuso. — E que loucura é essa de Espirito Natalino?

— Sou eu. — falou como se isso explicasse tudo, ficou de pé e deu um passo em direção ao Byun.

— Não se aproxime de mim!

_Sehun_ suspirou.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun. — ergueu as mãos como se estivesse lidando com um animal perigoso. — Relaxe.

— Co-como sabe meu nome?

— Está na sua ficha. — e como se estivesse num show de mágica, o homem estalou os dedos e um pedaço de papel apareceu na sua mão, aproximou do seu rosto e começou a ler. — _Byun Baekhyun, 26 anos, alcoólatra, ainda apaixonado por Kim Minseok..._

— O-ok. — Baekhyun ergueu as mãos tentando interromper aquilo. — Eu estou ficando maluco. — sussurrou para si mesmo e se viu indo em direção a saída do quarto.

Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha mas o seguiu mesmo assim, estalou os dedos novamente e fez a ficha do coreano sumir da sua mão. Observou quando o mesmo sentou-se no sofá, ainda estava com o cabelo molhado e usando uma camisa e cueca, nenhum pouco apresentável. Mas Sehun entendia, afinal, devia ter assustado-o mais do que o esperado.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou baixinho, se aproximando com igual cuidado.

Baekhyun focou os olhos em si, não parecia mais assustado.

— Você é fruto da minha imaginação?

— Não. — respondeu e Baekhyun assentiu, parecia mais decepcionado com o fato de não ser louco.

Sehun não entendia, afinal, humanos estavam o tempo todo pedindo por um milagre e quando finalmente acontecia, eles desejavam ter enlouquecido. Mordeu o lábio e tomou coragem para sentar-se ao lado do Byun, no sofá.

— Está triste?

— Eu não sei, deveria ficar? — lançou um olhar para o homem alto. — Você veio levar minha alma ou algo assim?

— Não. — Sehun riu. — Eu vim realizar um desejo.

— Que tipo de desejo?

— O que você mais quer. — respondeu. — Mas há uma regra: só dura até meia-noite do dia 25.

— Mas nem sequer sabe o que eu quero. — meio sorriu.

— Na verdade, sei. — Baekhyun suspirou. — Apenas diga se quer isso mesmo ou não.

— E então, o que? Vai realizar meu desejo por um dia? — parecia como uma piada para si. Era como dar uma gota de álcool ao viciado, só o deixaria com mais sede.

— Desejos de natal, duram até o fim do natal. — Sehun disse e Baekhyun concordava, porque, quem ele queria enganar? Estava sedento por qualquer coisa da sua vida de antes, por um pouco de ar puro fora daquela melancolia toda.

— Tudo bem. — se escutou dizer. — Eu aceito.

Sehun segurou suas mãos, sorriu para si e então aproximou o seu rosto da sua orelha. Baekhyun conseguia sentir a respiração dele contra sua pele e se arrepiou inteiro quando a voz do Espirito soou tão perto de si:

— Boa sorte.

Ele estalou os dedos e então... tudo ficou escuro.


	2. Dois: O desejo

Estava claro. Terrivelmente claro quando abriu os olhos. Podia escutar risadas vindo de algum lugar, mas não conseguia dizer de onde e muito menos olhar naquela direção devido a claridade. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e levantou a mão para colocar em frente aos olhos, contudo teve esse ato impedido quando sentiu um corpo se colar ao seu e logo, lábios estavam contra os seus.

— Olhe o que você fez. — alguém acusou, rindo. A voz era familiar para si. — Deixou meu namorado cego. — a pessoa riu e foi acompanhada de outra risada.

Baekhyun sentiu quando a pessoa passou os braços por sua cintura e o trouxe para mais perto e o cheiro que Byun sentia, aquele cheiro de madeira e hortelã... Se viu abrindo os olhos, lagrimou um pouco, mas logo sua visão estava se acostumando e logo a forma de Kim Minseok estava ganhando vida diante dos seus olhos.

— Minseok. — sussurrou e outro sorriu para si, roubando batidas do seu coração com algo tão simples.

— Está enxergando? — ele preocupou-se, os dedos se ergueram para verificar seus olhos e Baekhyun os fechou.

— Estou vendo você. — sussurrou e Minseok sorriu mais um pouco ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun tomava coragem para enlaçar a cintura do Kim e trazê-lo para perto.

De repente, ele tinha esquecido a conversa estranha no seu quarto ainda a pouco. Se preocupava apenas em manter Minseok perto o suficiente para saber se aquilo era real e parecia tão... tão real, da forma como Sehun tinha lhe prometido, mas ainda assim não passava de um sonho. Uma ilusão que terminaria a meia-noite do dia seguinte, afinal ele estava no dia 24 de dezembro.

Enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do Kim e aspirou seu cheiro.

— Vocês vão mesmo começar a se agarrar na minha frente? — escutou alguém perguntar e levantou o rosto para fitar a pessoa.

Estava segurando uma câmera fotográfica e usava óculos de aros grossos, baixo como o Kim e até como si mesmo, só podia ser Do Kyungsoo, o primo ranzinza de Minseok. Ele ergueu a câmera até a altura dos seus olhos e tirou mais algumas fotos, o flash fez seus olhos arderem novamente e tinha certeza que saíra com os olhos fechados, mas Kyungsoo parecia não ligar quando continuava rindo, divertido demais com aquela situação.

— Se continuar tirando fotos assim, vai ter um book inteiro meu de olhos fechados. — se viu brincando, o que só arrancou risadas do adolescente.

Ele abaixou a câmera e decidiu que era melhor tirar fotos de outra coisa ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun voltava a enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro. Se aquilo era mesmo um sonho, então aproveitaria até o último segundo.

— Nós deveríamos voltar para a mesa. — Minseok sussurrou, o queixo se apoiou sobre seu ombro e nada mais importava além da forma como seus corpos estavam perfeitos daquela forma, juntos.

— Mas agora que a música começou. — Baekhyun comentou e realmente havia uma música tocando, contudo era natalina, com certeza fazia parte da trilha sonora daquela época.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Minseok riu, o som deixando Baekhyun inteiramente arrepiado.

— Vamos lá. — ele começou a se balançar com Minseok nos braços, o que só serviu para aumentar a risada do coreano.

Eles se balançaram por um tempo até, Baekhyun soltar-se do outro e fazer passos de discoteca na frente dele ao som de Let It Show do Frank Sinatra. Minseok inclinou-se sobre os joelhos e riu, alto, com as bochechas corando no processo. Baekhyun estendeu a mão para si e o Kim mordeu o lábio enquanto a pegava e então, seus corpos estavam juntos novamente, em passos mais calmos e olhos perdidos um no outro.

— Feliz natal. — Minseok lhe disse e Baekhyun sentiu aquela coisa quentinha no peito.

Encostou a testa na do namorado e sorriu.

— Feliz natal. — então, Minseok estava mais perto e eles estavam parando de mexer os pés para que as bocas se juntassem em um beijo simples.

Com certeza aquele era o melhor sonho de todos, porque não havia um dia em sua existência depois do acidente, que Baekhyun não pensasse em como queria tudo de volta, em como queria Minseok mais um pouco. Se ele apenas pudesse voltar no tempo... se ele pudesse apenas se impedir de entrar naquele carro, então todos estariam bem. Nenhum machucado. Nenhum trauma, nenhuma solidão.

— Pombinhos, por favor. — a pessoa os interrompeu, rindo. — Está na hora da ceia.

Minseok foi o primeiro a se afastar, ainda nos braços de Baekhyun, ficou de costas para si. Baekhyun apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e olhou para a pessoa, apenas para sentir as pernas falharem.

— _Baekbeom._ — disse sem acreditar, soltou o namorado e foi em direção ao irmão mais velho. — Hyung. — sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que o outro cruzava os braços e sorria, sem entender o gesto do mais novo.

— O que há? — perguntou e Baekhyun simplesmente o enlaçou em um abraço, fechando os olhos bem apertados, o choro já subia por sua garganta.

— Você está aqui. — seus lábios tremeram e Baekbeom sentiu o irmão tremer contra seu corpo, abraçou-o de volta.

— Mas é claro que eu estou aqui. — tentou tranquiliza-lo mesmo sem entender a situação. — Você me convidou, esqueceu?

O Byun mais novo não respondeu, só deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seus olhos fechados e apertou mais o irmão. Aquilo era tão, tão real, podia até mesmo sentir o calor do irmão, o cheiro de erva doce do seu shampoo. Ele estava ali, respirando ao seu lado, do jeito como sempre devia ter sido.

— Irmão. — Baekbeom chamou quando escutou o mais novo soluçar em seus braços, lançou um olhar preocupado para Minseok, que franzio a testa e se aproximou.

— Baek? — o Kim colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. — Está tudo bem?

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e engoliu mais um soluço. Não podia perder a compostura ali, não sabia o que aconteceria se tivesse algum tipo de surto. Talvez, Sehun o mandasse de volta ao tempo normal e então, ele teria perdido tudo — mais uma vez. Respirou fundo e desenlaçou o irmão mais velho dos seus braços.

— Sim, sim. — sorriu para o namorado. — Eu só estava com saudade do meu hyung.

Baekbeom riu e ergueu a mão para bagunçar os cabelos escuros do outro.

— Com saudade? Mas nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar.

— Ah, é mesmo! — Baekhyun bateu na sua própria testa e viu quando Minseok estreitou os olhos para cima de si. — Ma-mas e a ceia? — mudou de assunto.

— Por aqui. — Baekbeom os guiou. — Mamãe e papai já estão impacientes com a demora.

_Mamãe e papai,_ Baekhyun repetiu mentalmente como se aquilo pudesse ajuda-lo a não ficar nervoso. Mas não ajudou, porque sentia suas mãos suando além do desconforto na boca do estômago, ardendo como se tivesse comido algo apimentado demais. Sentiu quando seus passos se tornaram lentos, acabou ficando para trás e não conseguia fazer nenhum esforço para ir mais rápido ou até mesmo para não parecer tão aterrorizado quanto se sentia.

Minseok foi o primeiro a olhar para trás, o sorriso sumindo do seu rosto quando notou a forma assustada que o outro se comportava, a forma como a cor sumira da sua face.

— Baek? — ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas Baekhyun se viu balançando a cabeça em negação.

Então, deu um passo para longe. Minseok franzio a testa e logo, Baekbeom estava parando também e olhando na sua direção. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e quis voltar a se aproximar deles, mas não conseguia. Suas pernas tremiam e ele sentia como se existisse um trem no seu peito, fazendo barulho, enchendo-o de fumaça, deixando-o tonto com tanto tremelique sobre os trilhos. Engoliu em seco e fitou o namorado. Amava tanto aquele garoto, que não era mais um garoto e amava mais ainda o seu irmão mais velho, aquele que tinha sido um belo exemplo de tantas coisas na sua adolescência, a pessoa que ele mais confiara. Eram as duas pessoas que mais amava. Bem ali. Na sua frente. Esperando alguma explicação para a forma como Baekhyun queria abandona-los, novamente.

Mas ele não conseguia se ver os seguindo, indo em direção aos seus pais. Não. Não conseguia fazer isso, principalmente pela forma como eles tinham se tratado da última vez, a forma como seu pai o olhou, o jeito como sua mãe virou as costas para si e a forma como ele mesmo disse coisas horríveis aos dois. Não tinha coragem suficiente para encara-los sabendo disso, lembrando ainda de todos os pormenores que os mantiveram longe de si.

Estava apavorado.

Tinha certeza que estragaria tudo no momento em que os visse e não queria fazer isso. Estava cansado de sempre ser aquele que estraga tudo, de ser aquele que engole seus erros e tenta seguir em frente e estava cansado o suficiente de fingir. Não podia viver aquela ilusão, não podia mais se iludir. Era o que Junmeyon sempre lhe dizia: precisava parar de fugir e encarar tudo de uma vez, só assim conseguiria ficar bem.

— E-eu preciso ir. — gaguejou para os dois e Minseok deu mais um passo em sua direção, mas Baekhyun ergueu a mão para impedi-lo de se aproximar mais.

— Baek... — ele tentou, mas a mão de Baekbeom no seu ombro, o fez parar.

— Deixe-o.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mordeu o lábio com mais força ao mesmo tempo que via nos olhos do irmão mais velho o quanto ele entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque de uma forma que não fazia parte do plano, Baekbeom sabia da verdade. Eles fitaram-se e foi da forma que sempre era, com um sabendo exatamente o que o outro pensava, a familiaridade que não tinha morrido.

— Eu sinto muito. — Baekhyun se desculpou e a primeira lágrima desceu por sua bochecha.

Baekbeom sorriu, pequeno, triste de uma forma que quebrava Baekhyun aos pouquinhos, criava rachaduras no seu coração e fazia-o pensar que explodiria em tristeza e arrependimento. O Byun mais velho se aproximou, devagar, como que aproveitando os passos até o irmão, abriu os braços e o trouxe para perto. Baekhyun se agarrou à ele com força, não queria solta-lo nunca mais, queria mantê-lo vivo, mesmo que ali, naquela ilusão de natal.

— E-eu realmente sinto muito. — chorou contra o ombro do irmão mais velho.

— Está tudo bem, Baek. — ele sussurrou, na voz profunda mais segura que Baekhyun já escutará. — Eu nunca culpei você. — afastou-se dele, segurou seu rosto. — Está me escutando? Eu nunca culpei você.

— M-mas eu... e-eu...

— Não me importo! — sacudiu-o, coisa que só serviu para que Baekhyun soluçasse mais alto. — Você ainda é meu irmãozinho e eu te amo. — voltou a abraça-lo. — Sempre vou amar.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e apertou o corpo do irmão mais forte, o mais forte que conseguia. Queria guardar na memória aquela consistência, o cheiro que ele tinha, o jeito como seu corpo era mais rígido, terrivelmente mais maduro que si.

— Eu também te amo. — sussurrou e não sabia como, mas tinha plena certeza de que Baekbeom sorria.

Sentiu seu corpo relaxar e de repente, estava muito cansado. Seu corpo doía em lugares específicos, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Suas pernas falharam e Baekbeom o segurou antes que caísse no chão, ele escutou passos se aproximando e logo os olhos de Minseok estavam sobre si. Quis dizer qualquer coisa pra ele, mas sua energia parecia ter sido sugada de si porque acabou deixando que seus olhos voltassem a se fechar e a escuridão vir até si.

Quando acordou, era madrugada do dia 24. A neve se acumulava no vidro da sua janela e o seu quarto estava escuro da mesma forma como seu apartamento inteiro. Ele estava usando a camisa e a cueca que se lembrava de ter colocado depois do banho. Sentou-se na cama, a cabeça latejando. Olhou em volta, mas tudo parecia normal ou pelo menos, quase isso... havia uma garrafa de álcool no pé da sua cama. Estava vazia e Baekhyun conseguia sentir o cheiro saindo de si.

Mordeu o lábio enquanto fitava aquilo e deixou que as lágrimas viessem até si. Fora tudo um sonho, afinal. Um delírio causado pelo álcool, nada além disso. Nunca estivera com Minseok ou com Baekbeom ou tivera seu desejo atendido.

No fim, Baekhyun não passava de um alcoólatra que tivera uma recaída.


	3. Três: Um dia de cada vez

Era como uma impressão no vidro, escrita sobre o vapor e que depois de seca, some. Ninguém é capaz de ver, mas a pessoa que escreveu sabe que está lá. É só colocar um pouco de ar quente, assoprar contra o vidro, que a marca estará lá. É assim que ele se sentia. Como o vidro, aparentemente sem nada, mas cheio de coisas escritas que ninguém pode ler, nem mesmo si próprio. Na verdade, não se sentia tão transparente quanto o vidro, acreditava que estava mais para pontilhado, daqueles que ninguém consegue distinguir as formas quando olha através, nada plano, só a velha irregularidade que todos acham diferente e por isso, bonito.

Mas Baekhyun não se sentia bonito. Ele se sentia martelado, quebrado em cacos e depois reconstruído, com tudo fora do lugar, as marcas quebradas ao meio onde nenhum tipo de ar quente podia ajudar a desvendar. Estava uma bagunça. Não só por fora com o cabelo em direções erradas, mas por dentro, com todos aqueles cacos do que um dia foi, machucando cada nó de veia no seu corpo.

Foi nesse estado que Junmeyon o encontrou. Chorando como uma criança, cheio de coisas quebradas ao seu redor, porque num surto de fúria quebrara todas as coisas que encontrara pela frente e terminara sentado, no canto da sala, chorando diante de uma garrafa vazia de vodca.

— Hey. — Junmeyon chamou baixinho, abaixando-se na sua frente, tomando cuidado com todas aquelas coisas quebradas. — Quanto você bebeu? — perguntou suavemente e Baekhyun não foi capaz de levantar os olhos para fita-lo.

Sentia-se envergonhado também.

Eram dois anos de sobriedade, apenas para estragar tudo no natal. _Estragar tudo,_ parecia o tipo de coisa com a qual já devia ter se acostumado. Estava sempre fazendo isso, certo? Olhe como está sua vida, como está se comportando, a forma como ele jogou fora dois anos de terapia... Ah, Baekhyun estava cansado disso. Cansado de si mesmo.

—E-eu não sei. — respondeu ao Kim.

E realmente não sabia. Havia encontrado apenas aquela garrafa no seu apartamento, a garrafa que ele nem ao menos lembrava de ter comprado e tão pouco de ter bebido, mas o cheiro de álcool que saia de si entregava tudo e o gosto que havia na sua boca também não deixava a desejar quando Baekhyun pensava sobre sua recaída. Havia caído na armadilha de fim de ano.

— Vem. — Junmeyon começou a levanta-lo e Baekhyun deixou.

Seguiu o corpo do Kim até o banheiro. Tomou um banho de uma forma automática, vestiu-se com roupas limpas e quentes, deitou em sua cama e dormiu. Junmeyon não disse mais nada, só pairou sobre si como um anjo da guarda, cuidou dos cortes nas suas mãos e do corte horrível que havia na sua bochecha. _Vai deixar cicatriz,_ ele disse em algum momento, mas com o tanto de álcool e decepção que havia no seu sangue, Baekhyun não entendeu ou não quis entender. Só ficou em silêncio e Junmeyon não insistiu, afinal conhecia melhor do que ninguém os seus pacientes e devia ter previsto que Byun Baekhyun faria algum tipo de besteira, principalmente quando parecia tão melancólico durante a reunião mais cedo e combinado com fato de que era véspera de natal...

Coisas como aquela sempre aconteciam em véspera de natal. Junmeyon lembrava bem quando teve que socorrer Jongdae na delegacia, depois que ele bebeu o suficiente para quebrar o carro do vizinho com um taco de beisebol.

Junmeyon suspirou quando percebeu Baekhyun dormindo e saiu do quarto, ia tentar arrumar o que conseguia antes que alguém mais se machucasse naquela bagunça. Varreu as coisas quebradas, colocou em sacos de lixo e levou para a lixeira, tentou cozinhar alguma coisa pro Byun, pois com toda certeza ele acordaria se sentindo pior do que foi dormir. O arrependimento sempre vinha mais forte no dia seguinte, quando a mente estava lúcida o suficiente para saber o que fez.

E quando acabou de deixar tudo, quase, em ordem, Junmeyon dormiu no sofá. Ele não ficaria tranquilo em voltar para casa e deixar um dos seus pacientes naquele estado, precisava dar atenção à ele até que sentisse menos propenso a fazer uma loucura.

Quando acordou, meio-dia do dia seguinte, Baekhyun ainda dormia. O observou durante um tempo, até decidir esperar na sala e não demorou muito até que ele escutasse os sons do Byun pelo lugar. Pensou em ir até ele, mas resolveu que era melhor dar algum espaço. Não entraria no modo terapeuta agora. Contudo, não demorou muito até que Baekhyun o encontrasse na sala.

O Byun olhou para baixo, envergonhado, encostou-se na parede numa forma de evitar a tontura que surgiu. Junmeyon fez menção de levantar, mas no fim decidiu ficar onde estava. O observou dali, sem saber o quão defensivo Baekhyun estava.

— Desculpe-me. — Baekhyun acabou sendo o primeiro a falar, a voz saiu rouca e baixa, mas Junmeyon escutou. — Por tudo isso, por ter vindo aqui tomar conta de mim.

— Está tudo bem. — usou sua voz suave. — Você estava precisando de ajuda.

— Acho que ainda estou. — o Byun desencostou-se da parede e foi até o sofá, sentou-se ao lado do terapeuta.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — o Kim tentou.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — começou. — Em um momento, eu estava pedindo algo para comer e no outro, estava caindo de bêbado na minha própria cama.

— Há um espaço entre essas duas coisas, o que estava sentindo? — Junmeyon o fitou, mas Baekhyun não olhava para si. — Triste com alguma coisa?

— Eu estava pensando em Minseok, nos meus pais, em Baekbeom... — contou. — E-eu estava escrevendo algo para minha mãe...

— Uma carta?

— Um cartão de natal. — as cenas iam tomando forma na sua mente, tudo se encaixando em ordem cronológica, de um jeito que Baekhyun não acreditava que tinha acontecido mas fazia mais sentido do que o Espirito Natalino na sua cama. — Depois eu...

— Ficou deprimido. — Junmeyon completou quando ele ficou quieto.

— Com raiva. — corrigiu. — Eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo.

— Baekhyun, nós já conversamos sobre isso...

— A culpa foi minha, Junmeyon. — o interrompeu. — A quem nós queremos enganar, han? _Eu_ dirigi o carro, _eu_ bebi porque quis, _eu_ coloquei-os em perigo.

— Não podia controlar o que aconteceria.

— Mas podia ter me controlado.

— E então o que?

— Baekbeom podia estar vivo.

— Mas não está. — Junmeyon não mediu a dureza das suas palavras. — Seu irmão está morto, seus pais te odeiam, Minseok não lembra de nada sobre vocês...

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, mordeu o lábio e continuou de cabeça baixa.

— Mas você não está morto, Baekhyun. — Junmeyon decidiu continuar. — Minseok e seus pais não estão mortos e eu sei que você nunca vai parar de se culpar pela morte de Baekbeom, no entanto... o que ele iria querer?

— _Isso_ não é sobre o que ele quer ou iria querer... — Baekhyun irritou-se.

— Então, é sobre o que? — o Byun tornou a ficar calado, nem mesmo ele sabia sobre o que era aquilo, afinal.

Baekbeom era seu irmão mais velho, a pessoa que sempre tomara conta de si e que sempre tinha lhe dito que fora culpa sua Baekhyun ter nascido, porque ele insistira tanto por um irmãozinho, que os pais não puderam negar. Baekbeom era a única pessoa que Baekhyun sempre tivera certeza de que estaria ali, mas de repente... por causa de um erro seu... nunca mais estaria.

— Não há nada que possa fazer. — Junmeyon decidiu falar. — Ficar aqui e beber até seu fígado morrer, não vai ajudar ninguém e muito menos se esconder pra sempre vai adiantar. — Baekhyun levantou o rosto para fita-lo. — Você não está morto, Baekhyun, e não pode se deixar morrer assim, sozinho, se culpando por uma coisa que não podia controlar. — segurou as mãos dele nas suas. — Todos cometemos erros, alguns mais graves do que outros, mas ainda assim erros e você pode escolher aprender com esses erros e se tornar uma pessoa melhor ou pode ficar aqui, sozinho, se lamentando até o fim dos tempos, mas saiba que nenhuma dessas opções vai trazer Baekbeom à vida. — viu quando os olhos de Baekhyun se tornaram muito brilhantes, um prelúdio de lágrimas.

— Então, o que eu faço? — perguntou, baixinho, antes de fungar.

— Pode começar terminando aquele cartão de natal para sua família. — Junmeyon encorajou e Baekhyun assentiu.

*******

_1 ano depois_

— Está me escutando? — Jongdae perguntou naquela animação que sempre deixava Baekhyun desnorteado. — Ela tinha uns peitos enormes e estava me dando bola, tenho certeza.

— Ela nem estava olhando pra ti. — Baekhyun rebateu ao mesmo tempo que sugava um pouco do seu chá gelado através do canudo.

Eles estavam andando no centro, meio apressados quando seu tempo de almoço havia acabado e eles precisavam voltar ao hospital, onde ambos trabalhavam. Jongdae era enfermeiro enquanto Baekhyun trabalhava como advogado do lugar, atendendo pessoas no seu escritório no último andar. Jongdae achava superchique, mas Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar. Era o seu primeiro emprego de verdade, depois de tanto tempo de licença por causa do vício em álcool.

— Ah, cara, você não entende nada de mulher mesmo, hein. — Jongdae reclamou bagunçando seu cabelo escuro.

— Deve ser por isso que eu sou gay. — Baekhyun riu e Jongdae o acompanhou mesmo que suas bochechas tivessem se tornando vermelhas.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que Baekhyun contara, numa das reuniões do AA, a história completa do acidente que matara seu irmão, o que incluía contar sobre sua sexualidade e consequentemente, sobre Minseok. No começo, foi estranho ter tantos olhares sobre si, sabendo que eles não estavam julgando seu vício, contudo, foi tudo voltando ao normal aos poucos, da forma que Junmeyon tinha lhe prometido. E Jongdae, apesar de não ter realmente nenhum problema com isso, ainda se via envergonhado quando entravam em assuntos como _garotos,_ porque ele, definitivamente, era hétero demais para falar sobre o quanto caras podiam ser bonitos. Mas Baekhyun lhe dava espaço e logo, as conversas podiam se tornar naturais.

— Então, eu deveria estar junto de você, porque também não sei nada sobre mulheres. — Jongdae continuou e Baekhyun bateu com seu ombro no dele, como que numa forma de consolo. — Tem certeza que ela não estava olhando para mim? — tornou a perguntar e Baekhyun não se impediu de rir mais um pouco.

— Ok, ok. Talvez, ela tenha olhado. — Baekhyun se aproximou de uma lixeira e jogou o copo vazio ali, tornou a ir em direção ao amigo que o esperava com as costas encostadas no vidro de uma lanchonete.

Jongdae estava rindo, esperançoso. Estava _paquerando_ a recepcionista do restaurante há semanas, mas a mulher nunca lhe dava atenção e secretamente, Baekhyun acreditava que ela gostava da atenção que o Kim lhe dava, só não demonstrava.

— Eu sabia! — ele deu um pulinho.

Baekhyun levou a mão até o cabelo, bagunçou os fios ao mesmo tempo que se permitia olhar através do vidro a qual Jongdae estava encostado. Levantou o rosto e leu o letreiro, não era o mesmo nome que lembrava mas com certeza conhecia aquele lugar apesar das paredes estarem com uma cor diferente. Ele aproximou-se mais do vidro e tentou ver mais um pouco até que reconheceu a figura de cabelo loiros atrás do balcão. Seu coração bateu forte e a palma das mãos suaram, mas estava rindo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e se afastou do vidro.

— O Presidente do Hospital está ligando. — Jongdae avisou segurando o próprio celular. — Nós temos que ir.

O Byun lançou um olhar para o amigo e mordeu o lábio, mas Jongdae não estava vendo porque começou a falar no telefone, dando desculpas ao chefe pela demora. Ele voltou a olhar através do vidro, se perguntando que passara um ano inteiro sem ver Minseok, sem olhar pra ele e como isso tinha ajudado, de uma forma estranha agora ele podia respirar por si próprio. Até mesmo tinha voltado a falar com os pais e tinha escrito uma carta de desculpas aos pais de Minseok, coisa que, talvez, o loiro nunca soubesse sobre assim como devia nunca saber sobre eles. E tinha seguido os conselhos de Junmeyon e feito todos os tipos de coisas inimagináveis e se sentia como si mesmo agora. E toda vez que falava ou pensava no nome de Baekbeom, já não sentia aquela dor esmagadora no peito.

Agora, podia respirar.

Ainda se culpava, é claro. Mas aprendera a aceitar. E era por ter aprendido tudo isso que não podia mais deixar Minseok no escuro, porque mesmo que ele não quisesse nada consigo, ainda precisava saber de tudo porque eram suas memórias também. Coisas que ele tinha vivido, experimentado, gostado, dado risadas. Era sobre todos os planos que eles tinham feito, sobre os segredos que trocaram, as piadas internas e até mesmo as brigas que tiveram. Era sobre aquela caixinha com um anel de noivado que Baekhyun nunca entregara.

Era por tudo isso, que o Byun se viu respirando fundo e entrando na lanchonete. O sino na porta anunciou sua chegada, o rosto de Minseok levantando-se para si não tinha preço, o jeito como seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e como os lábios dele se repuxaram num sorriso de reconhecimento. Lembrava do cliente que visitava essa mesma lanchonete todo fim de semana, não se lembrava do amigo que virou namorado e ainda queria ser marido.

No entanto, quando Baekhyun pediu que eles sentassem-se em uma das mesas vazias e conversassem sobre assuntos do passado, Minseok continuou lhe sorrindo como se já esperasse por aquilo.


End file.
